<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunflowers by theartisticfoxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601964">Sunflowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx'>theartisticfoxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(unfortunately), Angst, Everyone is fine, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Swearing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:34:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short Hanahaki disease fic. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunflowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/gifts">plutoxsunflwrs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Ethan and Alex! Ethan, I hope you enjoy seeing your babies in Pain. And Alex :) haha :) enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Matthew Stilinski." Matt (as he preferred to be called) walked across the stage to take his high school diploma. Finally, after four of the most boring and strange years of his life, he was able to go home with a piece of paper that said he was some degree of intelligent. Matt shook the principal's hand and walked off stage. He looked into the sea of his peers and locked eyes with his best friend, Tyler, who gave him a thumbs up and smiled. Matt nearly fell down the steps leading off stage because he just couldn't keep his eyes off of Tyler.</p>
<p>Once Matt had sat down, he felt a familiar burning in his chest. He tried to will it away, because goddammit he was not about to start coughing up flowers everywhere just because Tyler had smiled at him. At least not here. </p>
<p>Yeah, he had the stupid Hanahaki disease, and it was because of stupid Tyler with his dumb smile and his dorky laugh... Just thinking about him made Matt start coughing. He couldn't stop, and other students nearby turned around to look at him. Of course, they started whispering to each other when they saw that Matt was coughing up sunflower petals. After all, children and teenagers didn't often have the Hanahaki disease. Matt sunk into his seat, wishing that a sinkhole would come and swallow him up.</p>
<p>Once the ceremony was over, Matt rushed over to the exit. He had to get out of here as fast as possible, or else he'd surely end up making a huge mess of flowers right in front of everyone. Just as he was about to open the doors leading out of the building, a hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around. Matt was face-to-face with Tyler. "...hey, Ty."</p>
<p>"Matt, are you okay?" Tyler looked so <em>concerned</em>, and it made Matt's heart ache. Matt nodded, but Tyler could obviously tell that he was lying. "I heard that you-"</p>
<p>"<em>Sssh!</em>" Matt felt bad that he had cut Tyler off, but he didn't want anybody else to hear about this. "Not here, let's go outside." Matt pushed Tyler's hand off of his shoulder before exiting the building. He led Tyler over to his car, just in case things went wrong and he needed to leave. Matt leaned against the side of his car, waiting for Tyler to catch up.</p>
<p>"I hear that you were coughing up flowers." Tyler got straight to the point. Matt noticed how Tyler looked at him like he was some poor lost dog, which made Matt's chest feel a little tighter. Before he could say anything, though, he felt more flowers begin to crawl up the back of his throat.</p>
<p>"Fuck-" Matt turned away from Tyler just in time. Petals and full sunflower heads were coming out of him, scratching his throat and making it harder to stop coughing. Matt was panicking, because <em>full </em>flowers means that he was going to <em>die</em> if he didn't tell Tyler how he felt. He was doubled over, tears flowing down his face from both the pain of these god-awful flowers and because he knew that he was going to die. How could he tell Tyler his feelings? Tyler would feel bad for him and try to say that he felt the same way, but he would just be lying to try to stop the disease...</p>
<p>Matt was gasping for air once all of the petals were out of him. His legs were shaking so bad that he needed to crouch down on the asphalt. Tyler sat down next to him, and Matt turned to look at him. "I..." Matt's voice was so hoarse, and it made him cringe. He was going to tell Tyler, but he just couldn't.</p>
<p>"Come here, Matty..." Tyler pulled Matt into a tight hug. "I'm so, <em>so</em> sorry that you have to go through this." Matt knew that Tyler was just trying to help, but it only made things worse. Matt was able to wiggle out of Tyler's embrace fast enough so he could cough again. He desperately tried to stop, though he knew that it was no use. He <em>hated</em> that Tyler had to see him like this...</p>
<p>Tyler waited until Matt had stopped again before he said anything. "Who is it, Matt? Don't...don't whole flowers mean..." </p>
<p>"He doesn't feel the same way." Matt's tone was bitter, even though he didn't intend it to be. He sighed and rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the last of his tears.</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Tyler sounded...hurt? "Have you asked?" When Matt shook his head, Tyler grabbed his hand and stood up, pulling Matt up as well. Matt nearly fell down again because his legs were still shaking.</p>
<p>"You have to tell him!" Tyler finally let go of Matt's hand, which lessened the pressure in his chest. "<em>Please</em>, Matt. You need to ask."</p>
<p>"What if he doesn't fell the same, Ty?" Matt raised his voice, wincing when his throat stung from the strain. "What if-"</p>
<p>"How on Earth could anyone not love you, Matt?" Tyler looked away, but Matt could see that he had started crying. "You have to ask. Please, Matt..." Matt hesitated for a second before reaching out and taking Tyler's hand in his. Tyler turned back to Matt, looking absolutely devastated.</p>
<p>"It's <em>you</em>, Tyler." Matt closed his eyes, bracing himself for rejection. He had run this scenario countless times in his head, and it always ended with rejection. Tyler could never love him. After all, Tyler was just so <em>perfect</em> in every way, and Matt was far from that. </p>
<p>So, it was a surprise when Tyler kissed Matt. </p>
<p>"...what?" Matt was dumbstruck. What had just happened? Was that real..? He almost wanted to pinch himself, but decided not to, in case this really was just a dream.</p>
<p>"I swear to God, do I need to do that again?" Tyler was laughing, but not at Matt. "I love you, Matt." Matt smiled a bit, but his smile quickly faded away.</p>
<p>"You're...you're just sayin' that so I don't kick it." Matt shook his head and stepped away from Tyler. "I-I mean, how could <em>you</em> love <em>me?</em>" Tyler was only saying these things so that Matt wouldn't die, or at least that's what Matt thought. </p>
<p>"Hey, hey, jellybean-" Tyler reached out to Matt, but Matt just backed up further.</p>
<p>"Just admit it." Matt was crying again. The pain in his chest was becoming almost unbearable, and it felt like those stupid sunflowers were trying to bloom right out of his chest. "Just..."</p>
<p>"Matt, you've gotta listen to me!" Matt jumped slightly when Tyler raised his voice. He sounded angry, which made Matt want to listen to what he had to say. "I have loved you since our first band practice. Hell, I probably loved you long before that." Tyler took a step closer to Matt, and when he didn't move away again, Tyler continued forward until he could hold Matt's face. </p>
<p>"Do-do you mean that?" Tyler could see that Matt was blushing, which made him smile.</p>
<p>"With all of my heart." Tyler leaned down to kiss Matt again. It was a perfect moment and a dream come true for the both of them. Matt broke the kiss, a huge grin on his face. He finally realized that Tyler actually did love him, and that none of this was a cruel joke. Finally, after <em>years</em> of pining and discomfort, that ball of pain in his chest disappeared.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Matt hugged Tyler, trying (and failing) not to cry. Tyler pressed a kiss to the top of his head.</p>
<p>"No, thank <em>you</em> for actually telling me. I...I dunno what I would've done if you had..." The word 'died' hung heavy in the air, but that didn't dampen the boys' mood. They enjoyed their quiet moment in the parking lot, content with just holding each other. No words needed to be said, mostly because Matt didn't want to injure his already hurt throat any more. They were brought back to the present when people started coming out from the building.</p>
<p>"As much fun as cuddling you in the middle of the parking lot is, I think that it'd be better if we could do it at my place." Tyler pulled away from their embrace, a dorky little smile on his face that made Matt's heart just melt.</p>
<p>"I'll meet'cha there, pumpkin." Matt pecked Tyler's cheek before getting in his car. Tyler just stood there for a moment, a bright blush spreading across his face. He smiled and waved to Matt before going off to his own car.</p>
<p>On their way to Tyler's house, both of them passed a large sunflower field. They both shuddered and thought the same thing.</p>
<p>'I never want to see another goddamn sunflower ever again.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha sunflowers go brrrr<br/>also this sucks but &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>